The Twisted Way of Life
by Azumi Gaiden
Summary: .:ONESHOT:. Haine learns that women is not a creature to have fear. She is a fiercly and strong woman and she changed his life. A twisted way of life to live.


**Hello people, me with a other fanfiction of this awesome manga, DOGS. I took a bit of ideas of other stories to build up my OC, but is not a crossover of any them. I'll tell all of the aspects:**

**- I take the base of the Tekken as world-wide wrestling league, and Iron Fist is the Italy branch from Tekken.**

**- Like I said before, the Tekken league is different from the game, so the chars that appears on the game as like not existed in this fanfiction, when the story needs I created new OCs to them.**

**- You know that gloves that Jin Kazama uses, is like my OC uses gloves like that.**

**- Will have some aspects of FF Versus XIII, like her nick name and some concept, but the OC not resembles anything from the main character of the game.**

**- Ther other OCs I'll not focus to much, just in some of them that will have focus to the story. (For Alex, I has inspired the physique on the char Okita Souji from Hakuouki.)**

**OC Profile: **Helena Carter (nickname: Noctis)

**Hair: **Chocolatebrown with some 3 golden reflexes in both sides of the hair (the reflexes appears when half of her hair was binded and she leave under some looses strands).

**Physic: **Moderated athletic but have womanly curves, taller but is a couple of inches smaller then Haine.

**Fight Style: **Karate and double-sword katanas, one black and the other white.

**Outfit of Wrestling: **Red with some details in black, the top is sleeveless, in two parts, that are all binded with black straps, has a collar that passes behind her neck and binds the piece in place, in the front of the top, the two parts that was binded reveals a her cleavage and her tummy, the backside is uncovered, with some strands binding the front in place. The lower was a red hakama with the black bind, some dragons is black was stylized the end of the piece. The gloves are like Jin uses in the 3rd game of the series. Besides the gloves, she uses a wrapped strap black strap in her left arm that covers until the middle of the upper arm. The shoes are black boots.

**Day using Outfit: **All black, a black thight fitting turtleneck sweater that ends below her last ribs with a red zip, one skinny black jeans, leather overcoat that reaches her, (like this one from the image - .com/photos/54660745N05/5063068317/) middle size black snickers, fingerless gloves. Her hair is binded in a ponytail, she keeps using in her left arm the black strap and she has a belly silver piercing.

**Psyque: **She was strong will, don't like perveness or madness, however she is very shy when somebody compliments her or her body, that's the way she uses the knee-lengths overcoat, but when she fighting she become a different person, the rage for her deceased parents and her painful past dominates her body and mind, then she looses her shyness and fight all fevor.

**Couple:** Haine Hammsteiner x OC.

**Rate:** M (violence, lemon and language)

**Genre:** Romance & Humor (and some of against)

**Warnings:** Haine Hammsteiner and the other characters from DOGS: Bullets & Carnage belongs to Miwa Shirow, the OC belong to me, as also the design of the outfit of the OC (with exception the fighting gloves). The aspects and the concepts that I took from other games and animes belongs to their respective owners.

**Warning 2:** The songs I put on this story belongs to their respective bands.

**Now let's go to the story, I hope you enjoy!**

**The Twisted Way of Life**

How the woman caught his attention, he doesn't know. How is gynophobia don't reacted when she was around him is a mysterious for him (maybe because she dress herself like a man, walked like a man [with a little swing], acted like a man…)

But when she fight and her red outfit that she uses, giving glimpses of her sexy womanly and trained body (since when he find women sexy?) in that freaking place makes his "dog" stir inside him. Or is when she freaked out when someone do some mentions of her using feminine clothes. Anyway, the woman was cute and pretty in her own way.

This is so fucking annoying and confusing for the white-haired.

She doesn't know what called her attention to him. Maybe is he unique white hair, or his large red eyes, his bad-ass looking. Perhaps is the glimpses of his rippled abs and his navel when some of his shirts provide to her view. Can be too his only way of cuteness when his gynophobia reacts, making her giggle. Anyway, the guy was cute and handsome in his own way.

This is so fucking annoying and confusing for the brunette.

But all started like this.

Was a normal day, Haine and Badou are discussing between themselves in one of that huge sits of the silent church when the wooden doors opens soundly. Two persons comes inside, making both men stops they talking. When the persons come near them, they can see clearly who these persons was. One of them was the raven-haired swordman, Naoto Fuyumine, the other was man dressed all in black, his long brown hair binded in a ponytail, his was hearing a oddly showy black sun-glasses with red lens.

- "Hey guys, have you seen bishop?" – Naoto asks.

- "Good morning to you too, Naoto." – Badou says ironically. – "Compliment the people first, you know!"

- "The bishop in his office. Why asking? – "Haine replies, going a little far from the raven-haired woman.

- "Someone want to talk to him." – she says, eyeing her male companion.

- " Good morning." – he says politely.

- "G-Good morning!" – Both men almost gasped in shock because of the little high-pitched voice of the unknown man.

Naoto gasped. Looking down she sees the little blond mute girl, Nill, hugging her. – "Hello, Nill." – she greets.

- "Why she greets the girl and not us?" – Badou whispers more to himself.

- "What? Are you jealous?" – Haine reply smartly.

- "Che, Haine…"

The young girl looks to the man intently. Seeing this Naoto says: "You can greet, go." – Shyly, Nill approaches the man, seeing he rising his hand to greet her. – "Hello." – Taking her time, the blond take his hand. With a surprise's look, she looks for his hand and for his face, then she shake it, looking intently to him. After that, she goes to Haine's side, sitting on the plushy seat.

- "Good, my guest has arrived!" – The bishop appears of nowhere, calling attention of everyone. – "You could accompany me, please? Is this way."

- "Let's go, Noctis. See you later, guys!" – Naoto said.

- "Ok. Bye." – The unknown man said for both men.

Naoto and the brunet follows Bishop to his office. When the three people are off hearing sight, Badou immediately talks to Haine: - "He's very strange, starting with his voice."

- "Yeah. The more strange is the two swords that he was carrying." – Haine replied.

- "What? Where? I haven't seen it. Are you sure?"

- "Yeah, I've seen two sharp and shiny points going out of his coat. Next time pay more attention, Badou."

Hearing the conversation, Nill catch a pen and the note that she always carry around and start to write down. After that, she showed what was wrote for both men. – _He's a woman._

They both stops, looks for the paper, looks for the girl and then again for the paper. – "Huh? He's a chick? Impossible. The guy is a lot of higher than Naoto and he apparently has wide shoulders." – Badou replied.

- "His name or nick name is 'Noctis', this name was too manly to give to a girl." – Haine said.

She takes the note from Badou's hands and write fast on the paper, finishing she gives to them: - _Is a woman, if you know 'his' hand , when I shaked, I fet his skin, was too soft. His face is a little to round for a man in his earlier twenties, besides his skin is far to milky for a man. Both of you should pay attention even more._

- "But Nill, that huge sun-glasses don't let me see nothing, are covering his face, neh Haine…"

- "Thinking this way… Maybe he is… Ah whatever, who cares if he is a woman or a man, I don't care…" – Haine said, passing his hand through his white bangs.

- "Haine!"

- "Ok, ok, is a man. Satisfied? Now let it go!"

Nill write down fiercely on the paper, throwing the note on Badou's face. – _HE'S A WOMAN!_

- "He's not!" – Badou hissed to the girl.

_IS A WOMAN!_

- "A MAN!"

- "Stop the rambling, you two!" – the bishop says loudly, calling they attention once more. – "I'll introduce to you my guest. Her names is Noctis Carter, she'll be work with us and Granny Liza as partner of Naoto, in other words both of you have to be nice with her too."

- "Ok, since she won't be in my way… Hey, wait… You say _she_?" – Badou asked.

- "Yes, she's a girl!" – the bishop reassures. Badou looks for his other two companions, Nill was with both of her hands in her face, looking fascinating for the brunette and Haine was static in his place. Then both of men looks for Nill, she look for them with a face 'I told you!'

Both of men looks for the woman again, Badou's jaw was hanging open, Haine was looking up-side down on the woman, seeing any trace they are joking around and the person in front of him is man and not a woman. Suddenly, Noctis starts to talk, taking off her sun-glasses: - "Don't worry, you are not the first ones to mistake me with a man."

Now Badou's jaw was really on the floor. He was shocked. The woman in front of him was the most sharp and bright eyes that he'd ever seen, combining perfectly with her angular features. Nill gasped with the new surprise, Haine was thinking in a thousand of ways to become far far away from the woman.

- "I see nothing feminine on you that declared you're a woman, man can has huge and bright like yours, Haine was ones." – Badou said, pinching the white-haired man's cheek.

- "Hey, stop that!" – Haine said, rubbing his now hurt and red cheek.

Badou started his assault: - "You're too tall for a woman, how you explain this?"

- "Both of my parents were tall, so obviously their daughter will be tall." – Noctis replied.

- "You have angular features, girls don't have angular features."

- " I don't choose how my features Will be, you know..."

- "You've wide shoulders. How you explain that?"

- "It's because of my training and fight style."

- "Can I dress you with a Lolita outfit?" – Bishop asked suddenly.

- "I definitely refuses that!" – Noctis Said flatly.

- "Man, stop. This is annoying..." – Haine Said, trying to finish the stupid questionary.

- "But I want some prove that she's really a woman!" – Badou Said, stomping his feet and pouting his lips like a spoiled brat.

- "For the God's sake, Badou..." – Naoto Said, face-palming.

- "Grow up, man!" – Haine replied to orange-haired man.

- "I'll not work with someone I don't even know..."

- "Ok, ok. I get it..." – she Said, want to finish off the conversation. – "You'll stop If I show to you some prove?"

- "Yeah!"

She took the zip, opening her Black coat, putting the garment aside, she reveals the 'prove'.

Badou was static. His cigarrete had fallen of his mouth, that was hanging widely open. This was a huge surprise to everyone. She was wearing a kind of turtleneck with two kind of belts sweater which was a zip in the middle of it. The zip was closed until the end of her ribcages, showing for the present people her faint abs, her navel, where the a silver piercing was showing. – "Satisfying for you?" – she asked sarcatiscally.

- "You... you've boobs… and this piercing…." – Badou Said, stating a fact.

- "Of course I've boobs, since I'm a woman and leave my piercing alone, pervert." – she said, closing up her coat, hidden once more her torso. Randomly, she looked to white-haired man, he was fitting to the ground silently.

Haine was in mute mode. He'd to look to the ground when he'd see for over 30 seconds the woman's body. In the beggining he was too suspicious of she being a mano r a woman, but when she'd show her body, something snapped in his mind. His DOG was stirring inside of him.

- _**Why you had to look to the ground? I want to see her.**_

- 'It's you, beast?' – Haine asked, avoiding the subject.

- _**Who can be otherwise? I'm trapped inside to you until the day you die. Know stop and looks for the hot chick.**_

- 'No. Is disrespectful. Besides there's nothing appealing to look at her.'

- _**You and your freaking gynophobia annoys me. Her belly was the most hot thing that I'd seen, pity her boobs was hidden, but for the view must be tasteful. I keep imagining me running my toungue from her navel to her collarbone, sliding through her body...**_

- 'Stop, Cerberus!' – Haine's cheeks was warming a little because what his DOG said.

- _**I'll not stop until you put to the side your shit fear and fuck her senseless in some dirty floor.**_

- 'Is impossible and you know that.'

- _**We'll see,**__**Haine…**_

- "Haine! Haine!"

- "What… What?" – he looked to Badou, snapping off her inner thoughts.

- "You're right, man?"

- "Yeah, I'm fine." – He said rising up from the seat and going straight to the huge wooden doors. – "I'll wait outside, if you don't mind." – He said,, exiting the building. A dead silence prolonged on the church. Badou looked to the women, Naoto sighed and Noctis was looking to the door with a 'whata fuck' face.

- "Don't worry, Noctis. Haine is always like that. It's kind of his nature."

- "Haine?" - she asked with a confused face.

- "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you the names of these gentlemen. The one that exited is Haine Hammsteiner. This one that was interrogating you is Badou Nails. – The bishop said.

- "I'm sorry about the interrogatory and I hope we can get along nicely." – The orange-haired man said, rising his hand.

- "He's trustable?" – she asked to Naoto.

- "Don't worry, he is… Despite he being a little lunatic." – she said flatly.

- "You hurt my feelings, you know!" – Badou said, faking a stab on his heart.

- "Introductions maked, I think is your time to get moving on into some business." – Naoto said, looking to the brunette in her side.

- "Yes, is true, let's go then. Ah and thank you to help me, Bishop." – the brunette said.

- "Is nothing, now go!" – the blond man said, dismissing they.

Exiting the building, Badou see Haine sitting in the stairs in the entrance of the church, looking longingly to the nearby street. – "Haine!"

- "Is already over your little talk?" – he said, looking to Badou and then seen the women in his side. Oddly he stares to their new partner. She looks to him they both held the gaze. – "Let's go, man!" – Badou said, trying to call attention of his partner by touching his feet on Haine's back.

Haine rises up, cleaning his trousers of any dirty that was there. – "They're going with us? – He asked to Badou, flicking his gaze between both women. Naoto look to Noctis and the brunette gazes to her partner trying to say between the lines to Naoto. Understanding everything, the raven-haired woman, she said for both man: - "No guys. Me and my partner has some unfinished business to deal with."

- "Is nothing to worry about, we can accompany you both." – Badou said.

- "Sorry, Badou. Is women business, if you don't mind." – Noctis replied. She took Naoto's wrist and start to walk away.

- "Bye for you too." – he screamed to Noctis. She waved her hand in a 'goodbye' way without looking back. Staring for the women's back, he add: - "What strange girl, this Noctis…" – Then he looked to Haine, his friend was intently looking to the brunette's back.

- "Let's go follow then." – Haine said, pushing Badou by his long hair.

- "Ai, ai, oyeee, not by the hair, not bay the hair…" – Haine let go of the orange strands. Badou rearranged his hair, asking: - "Why are we following they?"

- "I don't trust this Noctis. She's hiding something from us and Naoto knows it."

- "It's called curiosity, Haine." – Badou said playfully.

- "This isn't curiosity, I simply want to know if the shit that they won't tell for us will affect ourselves."

- "In other words, you're curious…"

Haine gave a death glare to Badou. – "Ok, ok. I'll keep myself shut."

- "Don't be nervous, Noctis-san." – Naoto said. Noctis released her wrist, saying: - "Nobody said that will have more people involved this. You know how dangerous it's if this leak for the wrong persons." – she said, typing a message in her cellphone. When she was top close the flip of her phone, the device has reflect a image, making the brunette curse to herself. – "Damn…"

- "What?"

- "They're following us."

Naoto glanced behind covertly. – "Yeah, truly they're..."

- "Since we can't runaway and they're more and more nearing us, let's talk in japanese." – Noctis stated.

- "Seriously?"

- "Yeah, Japanese. You can speak, right?"

- "Yeah."

(A/N: start of Japanese speech)

- _"Since we're dealing with dangerous business, can you tell me why are you here, helping me?"_

_- "I want information, you are good to get information since you're a good fighter. I need this information for my revenge."_

_- "You want revenge too? Well, is the same for me…"_

_- "Revenge from who?" _– Naoto said.

_- "Revenge from the man that killed my twin age brother." _The brunette said sadly.

_- "And you'll enter this organization to kill this man, right?"_

_- "I'm already entered in."_

_- "What organization is?"_

_- "Tekken."_

Naoto stop dead in her tracks, looking intently to the slight taller woman. – "_You said Tekken?" _– Naoto said, forgetting to use Japanese speech. Noctis glared to the woman.

_- "In a more correct words, he's a fighter from Tekken. That's why I become a fighter of this league."_

_- "What's his name?" _ - Naoto asked.

_- "Is Kyosuke Takahashi. Anyway, I'll give you one of these…" _the brunette gave to the other woman a black piece of paper with a logo of a wrist closed and with a few texts. – _"Tonight will have the beginning of the Iron Fist tournament, will have 3 fights. I don't know how much fighters will have this year."_

Naoto took the piece of paper saying: - _"Probably that two will follow me to the place that fights will happen. Maybe I've too outwit their?"_

_- "You can do nothing. Probably when we separate and each one of us go to our separate ways, one or the two of them will follow me, since I'm the new and untrustable one. Then I'll have a little talk and give tickets for them."_

_- "Ok! Then I'll be on my way now." _-Naoto said when both of the women reached the main street. – _"Good luck with that two."_

_- "Thanks, bye." _

(A/N: End of the speech)

Badou and Haine are a little far from the women but they hearing very clearly what the women are speaking. The brunette starts to talk in a different speech and Badou say madly: - "Whata hell the chick are talking, a alien language?"

- "You're more stupid than I thought… Is a asian language. I think is japanese…" – Haine replied.

- "Japanese?" – Badou screamed in Haine's ear, almost deafening the white-haired man with his shriek. – "Damn, has no purpose now to follow them…"

- "Has all the purpose, Badou. That means they're hiding something. Even that bishop knows something and don't tell us…"

- "You mean he didn't tell to you." – Badou replied smartly. Haine had give a death glare to Badou. – "Anyway, what we'll gonna do?"

- "Just keep listening and pay attention. Maybe something that they tells we can recognize. Any word is valid."

They followed the women, until the brunette said something that makes Naoto stops in her tracks and looks intently to Noctis. – "You said 'Tekken'?" – Naoto said loudly.

Badou and Haine looked to each other, Haine thought and thought about anything that makes he recognize this word, but was in vain. Looking to the smoker, he sees that his partner was mumbling the word. – "You remind anything?"

- "I already heard this somewhere but I don't remember…" – Badou said, thinking hard to remind anything. Haine looks for the women in their front and see the brunette gives to the swordman a piece of paper.

Seeing the new fact, Badou said immediately: - "Can you see what is write down on that?"

- "No, is to far to see anything, but has some kind of logo on that, you can see?"

- "Yeah, I can."

- "Can recognize that?"

- "Definitely I've seen this but I don't remember… Aaaaaah damn… Hey look, they're separating."

- "Shit. I go after that Noctis and you go after Naoto and talk to her." – Haine said, looking to the figure of the brunette distancing and looking for Badou next.

- "Why not me going after Noctis and you go to talk with Naoto?" – Badou whined.

- "Because you can deal better with speech and woman." – Haine said, running to reach the brunette.

- "This is not a answer. You're only going after Noctis to satisfying your own curiosity." - Badou screamed. Haine looked back to his partner and said: - "Think whatever you want, I don't give a damn." – the gunslinger said, leaving the smoker alone on the street.

- "Damn you, stray dog. Tche, now I've to deal with that odd woman."

Haine followed the brunette through the full of people main street, she turned a corner and disappeared from his view. He ran at the corner but to his surprise, that was a dead-end alley.

- "Damn." – Haine cursed to himself.

- "Why people don't trust me?"

Haine hosted fastly his gun, unlocking and targeting Noctis's head. – "Because people are killing other ones for less shit in this life."

- "So you're following me… Why? Curious?" – She asked, almost ironic.

- "Why you talked with bishop? What's your business with him?" – Haine demand answers.

- "I want information and this information is personal. I don't trust you either to tell what it is." – She said flatly.

- "And Naoto knows because…"

- "A own her a few things, that's all."

- "I don't feel I can trust you just with this answers."

She sighed. – "If you want to know a few things, just come to this place tonight." – The brunette handed to him two pieces of paper. – "One is for you and the other is for your strange partner."

- "What's these?"

- "Is tickets."

- "From what?"

- "Just read the damn paper…" – she was starting to loose her patience. Haine took the tickets without putting down his gun. He analyzed them, noticing the text on it.

- "Tournament? Wrestling fights?' – He thought loudly.

- "Yeah, I'm one of the fighters of the tournament." – Haine looked to the brunette from the top of her head to her foot, not believing what she'd said.

- "You fight? With what, your fists?"

- "Yes, and I'm very serious about that. This is a more honored way to fight. People that hoists guns and kills a few meters from their target are simply barbaric on my point of view."

Haine become a little taken back with her statement. He put down his gun, then looked to the tickets that has in his hands. In the paper has the date, time and chair numbers, on the other side was the logo that he'd seen before and the word that had started all this situation.

- "Tekken." – he said simply.

- "Yeah. Well then, see ya tonight." – she walks away, living him alone behind. Then he looks to this sky, the word 'Tekken' resounding in his mind. – "What you're up to, Noctis?"

-THERE'S A LINE-

- "Naoto is there!" – Badou exclaimed between the screams and sounds of the agitated audience.

After the little conversation with the brunette, Haine meet with Badou and gave to him his ticket. Then he ordered to the orange-haired to appear in the local and time designed on the paper or he will suffer the consequences. Now both partners are in the full-house stadium trying to find empty seats until Badou sees Naoto in the mess. She waved for them, showing that has two empty seats near her own. They go quickly where she was. – "Damn, is to much luck to find that two seats empty, neh, Haine?" – Badou says with a smile on his face.

- "Is obvious that she was guarding to us the seats." – The white-haired man says with no emotion in his voice, sitting in the far seat of the woman, looking to the empty ring.

- "Eeeeeh? How do you know that we are coming too?" – He asks, looking to the woman in his side, sitting in the middle of both partners.

- "Because me and Noctis knew that you're following us in the street, intruding in business of the other ones. Your curiosity is just to much."

- "Me and Haine was curious with her behavior, that's all." – Badou said.

- "Say it for yourself." – Haine corrected.

- "Damn you, you dragged me to follow them, you're more curious than I because of her." – Haine hissed to his partner.

- "Chi… Anyway who buy these tickets?" – Haine said, trying to drop the subject.

- "Was Noctis, by the Bishop, of course. The bishop knew with Noctis came up without telling nothing, both of you will go intrude in her life, so he thought in a way that will not call to much attention for her and you will know what she's."

- "But bishop don't have all this money to buy three tickets on hi own. What I remember to watch any fight in this place is expensive." – Badou replied.

- "I think she arranged a discount on the prices."

- "How she'd done that?" – Haine asked.

- "Very soon both of you I'll find out the why, now look. The event will start." – Naoto said finishing of the talking.

_**- "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Tekken world."**_ – the narrator greets to the audience, that instantly screamed and cheers up. – _**"Today we start the most waited event of the year: The Iron Fist Tournament!"**_ – once more the audience screams and cheers up. – _**"Now we'll present to you the 10 choosen ones."**_

- _**"Melina Cross!" **_– A raven-haired woman with long hair appears, walking lively, almost jumpy to the ring. Her outfit consist in blue and purple colors.

_**- "Draiand Russel!"**_ – A raven-haired male appears, using a kind of tight fitting military suit.

_**- "Alice Fox!" **_- A blond woman dresses in white and pink appears, walking sensually to the ring, attracting some whistles from the male audience. In the moment that the woman had appeared, Badou had raised up with the male audience, whistling too. After a moment he'd sit down and both of his partner was looking him with a 'whata fuck' face. – "What?" – Badou asked, they sighed and look to the ring again.

_**- "Alex Lawis!" **_– A red-haired tall and well built man appears, using a dark green and dark salmon color outfit. Now it was time to the female audience to raises up and cheers, whistles and screams "beautiful, hotshot, sexy" to the fighter. – "I think he is very popular between the woman." – Badou comments, looking around.

- "Oh, really Sherlock?" – Haine says sarcastically.

_**- "Jayne Gordon!" **_– A mulatto woman appears. Her brown hair has some reflexes in the edges, that was all in curls. She was using a outfit all in white with black details.

_**- "Kyosuke Takahashi!" **_– A japanese brunet appears. He was a average size. – 'Almost as tall is me.' – Naoto thought. His outfit was a white with red details cargo pants and red straps in his fists and his arms. Some of his bags was covering his eyes. Naoto gasps suddenly, remembering when she heard his name.

- "It's him!" – she whispers for herself.

- "What? You said something?" – Badou asked to her.

- "No, is nothing…" – she dismisses the subject.

_**- "Jessica Adams!" **_– a brunette with short hair appears, wearing a all blue outfit.

_**- "Sammuel Ford!"**_ – A blond male wearing a kind of all black trunks and knees and elbows protectors appears.

- "Man, this is the vision of hell. What hell is this guy's outfit. Fuck…" – Badou commented, disgusted.

_**- "Angelo Villanueva!" **_– a man with black hair appears, he appears to be descendant of Spanish because he has fairly tanned skin but has green eyes.

- "I keep imagining where Noctis is. She said that she'll be here, but she's nowhere to be seen." – Badou stated.

- "If she deceived us, we'll know that she is untrustable and surely I'll get a few answers from her." – Haine said menacingly.

- "She'll come." – Naoto said.

- "You've a lot of faith in her." - Haine replied sarcastically to the sword maiden.

- "You'll be surprised with thing I saw and knew. When you see what I saw, you both will become in the same shocking state I became." – she replied smartly. – "Now shut up because I want to watch this."

_**- "And the last one but no less important. A new upcomer, that was signed up in the last week to this tournament and defeat Kuramashi on the preliminaries… Noctis Carter!"**_

- "WHAT?" - Both Haine and Badou said in unison. They're seeing the said brunette walking in on the ring. The person that they confused with a man are now in front of them, wearing a appealing and showy red and black outfit. The top of it was tight fitting on her, giving a glimpse of her belly, cleavage and showing all of the curves of her torso. The lower was a kind of Japanese pants, dragons in detail in the end of it. In her fists was a kind of gloves that cover all her lower arms. Both of males jaws are wide open with the vision.

- "Motherfuck! Holy shit, man. That one is Noctis?" – Badou screamed, standing up from his seat.

Naoto looked to her partners. Even Haine, that have fears of women was astounded with the drastic change of a outfit had on Noctis. She can't see clearly, but she thinks that the bored white-haired man was blushing.

- "Is really that hot woman be Noctis? That person that we thought was a man in the morning?" – Badou still asked, agitated.

- "Yeah, is really she! Told you, she'll come and she came, but was not the same way that we." – Naoto giggled with men's reaction. – "Now sit down and watch."

_**- "Now in the screens we'll know who against who will fight first in this night." **_– Two large screens are above the ring, showing the name and the face of the participants. Then the names of all fighters start to rolling on the scream like a roulette. Then one of it stops: - _**"The first one is Sammuel Ford… And the second one is… Angelo Villanueva!"**_

The males that was announced stayed on the ring, the other ones has come out, appearing in a kind of cabin. The cabin gave to them the view of the fight but the audience was a view from the others fighters too.

The fight begins, the two opponents distribute to each other punches and kicks. After a half-hour the winner was standing in his feet, looking madly to the looser that was on the floor, almost unconscious. – _**"The winner is Angelo Villanueva!"**_- The audience screams and cheers loudly. – _**"Now for the next fight:" **_- the screens starts to rolls the names. – _**" Is Jayne Gordon and… Alice Fox!"**_

Both fighters go to the ring, the male audience screams her names and whistles to them. The women start their fight circling each other to find a better position to attack. After few profanities like 'bitch', 'whore' and fews slaps/punches, Alice knocks down Jayne on the floor. – "_**The winner is Alice Fox!"**_ – The blond woman raises her hands to the sky, commemorating her victory.

_**- "Now for the next and last fight of the night…"**_ – Once more the screens rolls. – _**"Draiand Russel and… Noctis Carter!" **_– The audience raises up, cheering and screaming loudly. – _**"Our new upcomer, a young woman will beat this veteran of fight? Will Noctis block the mighty Russel? These answers will be answered right now!"**_

- "What? Is not forbidden to have fights between men and women?" – Badou asked.

- "No. This not happens on Tekken. Like she said for me more earlier: 'Here don't have distinction of gender or age. Everyone is the same.' " – Naoto explained.

- "Is like carnage on the streets. Death don't choose who it well come and get." – Haine replied.

- "Now you'll go philosophize, hein?" – Badou exclaimed.

- "Is true and you know that." – Haine said. Naoto sighed. – "Now stop the talking and let me watch." – The white-haired man finished.

- "Now you want to watch the fight, huh? You liked to see Noctis in this outfit! And I thought you don't like all women. Hehehe, your dog." – Badou mocked. – "But who will not look, she's very hot in that costume. She should use that earlier, when she encountered us…"

- "Just shut the hell up, your pervert." – Haine said.

**(A/N: Song "You're Going Down" by Sick Puppies)**

_Define your meaning of war  
To me it's what we do when we're bored  
_

Both of the fighter was already on the ring, with microphones on hands. Draiand start to say: - "Now I'll fight against a woman. I think is a little unfair of the manager to makes women fight against men, but don't fear, my friend. I'll not hurt you, not too much. Maybe I let you get off of this stadium just with hew concussions." – the audience screams with his state.

_I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop  
And it makes me want it more  
_

Them Noctis starts to saying: - "First, I'm not your friend, not even in a thousand of years, my friends are in that cabinet, behind there. Second you knocking me out will be just in your dreams. Double the pride, double the fall. Got it?" – The audience cheers and screams loudly.

_Because I'm hyped up, outta control  
If it's a fight I'm ready to go_

- "I don't think that applies to me, kiddo." – Draiand said.

_I wouldn't put my money on the other guy  
If you know what I already know_

- "We'll see that when my fists is in your face, and your face going straight to the floor." – Noctis replied smartly.

_**- "Battle start!"**_

_It's been a long time coming_  
_And the tables' turned around_  
_Cause one of us is goin'_  
_One of us is goin' down_  
_I'm not runnin', it's a little different now_  
_Cause one of us is goin'_  
_ONE OF US IS GOIN' DOWN!_

They both circle each other, trying to find a spot to attack. They throws to themselves, trying to knock out the opponent. Noctis falls and Draiand attack her stomach with punches. Then he puts her on his shoulders, throwing her to the nearby wall. She winces in pain, the audience saying 'Ooooooh'.

_Define your meaning of fun__  
__To me it's when we're gettin' done__  
_

- "Damn, she's losing to that guy." – Badou said, looking intently to what's happening on the ring.

_I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop__  
__So get ready for another one__  
_

- "She's crazy to even accept to fight against a man." – Haine raised, not taking his eyes from the ring.

_Let's take a trip down memory lane__  
__The words circulate in my brain__  
_

With difficult, Noctis raises up, running and puching hardly the male on the guts, taking off all the air from his lungs. He falls on his knees and she kicks him on the jaw, making him fall on the floor.

_You can treat this like another all I'm saying__  
__But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain_

The audience say 'Yeeeaaah' 'Uhuuuuuu', cheering the brunette. Noctis walks around the fallen man, saying: - "Come on, get up, Russel. I'd just punch you."

_It's been a long time coming_  
_And the tables' turned around_  
_Cause one of us is goin'_  
_One of us is goin' down_  
_I'm not runnin', it's a little different now_  
_Cause one of us is goin'_  
_ONE OF US IS GOIN' DOWN!_

- "Yeah, knock him on the floor, Noctis!" – Badou screamed with the audience. Naoto and Haine are looking to the cheering orange-haired male, that was now screaming profanities to the male fighter, then he sighed with their partner's behavior.

_This is hardly worth fighting for  
But it's the little petty sh*t that I can't ignore  
_

Draiand, in leaps, stand up. Then he distribute punches and kicks to the brunette's body, making she back off on the wall.

_With my fist in your face and your face on the floor  
It'll be a long time comin'  
_

When he decide to knock her out, she avert to her right. Then she gives several punches in his face.

_But you got the message now  
Cause I was never goin'  
Yeah, you're the one that's going down!_

She punches him multiple times, making he fallen on his knees. The audience start to say 'Iron Fist! Iron Fist! Iron Fist!

_One of us is going down_

_I'm not runnin', it's a little different now  
Cause one of us is goin'  
ONE OF US IS GOIN' DOWN!_

She rearranges her gloves better in her arms, pulling her arm back, she gives the final blow. The force of the strike makes him run a few inches in his position, she hears the unique sound of bone breaking. Then she says in his ear: - "I told you, one of us is going down."

_One of us is going down_

The audience goes crazy and with them goes Badou, almost knocking out his partners. They cheers the brunette's victory. The brunette raises her hands cheering her winning. Then she goes out of the ring to the corridors, soon Badou says: - "Let's go find her I want to congratz her."

- "Sure, and looks to her body in that outfit!" – Naoto says ironically.

- "Why not, she is pretty and single…"

- "I don't think that she will be pleased with what you're saying, plus you thought she was a man…"

- "If she used that outfit earlier I wouldn't thought like that!"

- "Let's go already, both of you. I want to go home and sleep after." – Haine said.

- "Cranky you…"

- "Shut up."

Noctis was passing through the corridor when someone hugs her from behind, shocking out the air off her lungs. – "Come on, Alex, I can't breathe, release me."

- "Awesome fight, dude. I told you that you'll beat him down. Now release me."

- "Aaaaah." – He said, pouting to her.

- "Release me at once, Alexander!"

- "Ok then, your pain-ass." – He released in once, not preventing his actions, she almost fell of her balance. To regain, she'd to do a few steps back. Then she feels bumping in someone. – "Sorry." – she say and look to said person. It was the white-haired man, Haine. He was with his hand on her back, preventing her from fall. She do as steps back and sees that Naoto and Badou was with him. Haine look to his partners and they're looking with oddness to him.

- "What's up, guys?" – Noctis says, calling attention of the trio.

Naoto was the first to look to her partner. – "Oh, I want to congrats you, awesome fight and asks what in the hell you're using this kind of outfit."

- "Ah this was the sister of my trainer that made to me. I should refuse since was very difficult to make him trainee me."

- "I thinks is a little appealing. This contrast to much with the clothes that you're using more earlier."

- "That's why I use this only in the fights…" – she said, blushing with the comments.

- "No, is beautiful on you." – Badou said, taking her hand on his large ones.

- "And I can see a lot of things…" – Alex said, looking to her cleavage.

- "Your pervert, stop to looking." – the brunette said cracking her knuckles. Then she start to punch in Alex's head.

Naoto looked to Haine again, he was completely tranced, in what she thinks, in Noctis. The most odd of the situation is he didn't try to avoid the brunette when she touched him. His eyes was almost hungering above her. Then she thinks in something, to prove her theory. – "Haine, what you think about Noctis outfit?"

All the cursing and spelling was turn in off. All the person looked to Naoto and them to the gunslinger.

- "What?" – he said.

- "Is just a simple question, Haine just answer."

- "Well… I think she looks… pretty in that." – He said, his hands on his pockets and a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. Naoto had seen all of that, nothing missed of her sharp gaze.

- "See even Haine agrees with me!" – Badou said, not taking what's happening.

- "Noctis can I talk with you for a moment, I've some information from the bishop to speak to you."

- "Hey, share with us. We're partners too." – Badou said offended.

- "Sorry, the bishop said to tell only to her." – Naoto finished, dragging the brunette by her arm to the locker room.

- "We talk later guys." – Noctis said, waving goodbyes to the remaining ones.

Finally in the security and in the silence of the locker room, Naoto released the brunette's arm. Noctis looked to the other woman and asked: - "What is bishop want me to know?"

- "Bishop has nothing to you, this was only a cover to get you away from there. I've a theory in my head and I want to know if is true or not."

- "What is it then?"

- "I think Haine has a crush on you… But I don't know if is true or not. I need to see more of his reactions…"

- "Hold on… Wait a sec… WHAT? A crush? Love in the first sight? These things don't really happens in the crue reality that we lives."

- "But is happening, I don't know how, but is happening.

- "What do you think that this craziness is happening?"

- "Haine has gynophobia, he can't be near or touch women then he snaps and get strange. The oddness to be near a woman has happened once with that blond girl that you meet in the church. Her name is Nill, by the way."

- "Oh my God, gynophobia? He doesn't seems to have this, he didn't reacted that way you're describing when he talked to me more earlier. Maybe because I was dressed up like a man…"

- "But the most oddest thing is…" – she neared the brunette. – "… that you're blushing too. Have you a crush on him?"

- "I…" – she scratched her head, sensing the familiar heat on her cheeks. – "…he's not a guy to throw in a waste. He's… handsome…"

- "Yeah, you've a crush on him too."

Badou and Haine are waiting the women outside of the stadium. Of nowhere, Badou start the conversation: - "Why don't flinched when she touched you?"

- "Why you're talking this suddenly?" – Haine asked, not liking the talking.

- "You fear women, even Naoto you still fear and we know her even more that Noctis, but oddly you don't reacted when Noctis touched you."

- "I think maybe is like what happened with Nill."

- "No, it's happened because you protected Nill. You don't even need to protected the woman, so I ask you the why. The most oddness of all is you couldn't take your eyes of the chick.

- "And what? It's was the first time that I see a woman that have has the strength to beat a man if one-a-one. Of course I want to watch what's happening. Has no oddness in this."

- "Right. I believe in that." – The smoker said sarcastically. – "I think remotely you have a crush in that woman."

- "This is the most ridiculous things that I've heard you saying…"

- "Come on, man. You're almost fucking her with your eyes. You're giving the fuck-eye on her."

- "Che, you said only bullshit."

- "That's what I saw."

- "But you saw wrong. I'll go home, I don't want to her anymore you're nonsense." – The gunslinger finished, walking away from his partner to the streets.

- "It's not running away that you'll deal with it." – Badou said to his partner'd direction.

Both women appeared, looking to Badou, Naoto looked to the surroundings and asked: - "Where's Haine?"

- "He go away, that prick. Anyway, let's go?"

- "Yeah."

- "Sorry guys but I go to the other direction." – Noctis said pointing to thefull-persons streets. – "I live in there direction, I think is opposite of yours."

- "Well, anyway we can walk to your place." – Badou said.

- "Don't need to, besides you know I can protect myself very well. Bye to you." – She finished, walking away.

- "Bye!" – the smoker and the sword maid said in unison. Then Badou said: - "I think what is happening is very interesting."

- "About what?"

- "Between these two."

- "I think is better to let these two make the steps for themselves."

THERE'S A LINE

The days passed and the three of them are watching Noctis's fights. More and more Haine started to take attention on the brunette's movements. How she swings, her spins, her fight style, her hair moving with her head, her full of curves body…

What? Her body? Since when he became entranced with the female anatomy? It's true that I'm with a crush on her?

- "Man, I'm losing my mind…" – the gunslinger whispered to himself.

- "What?" – Badou asked.

- "Nothing." – Haine dismissed.

- "I don't have plenty sure what about you're thinking, but don't get afraid to experience new 'things'."

- "Are you out of your mind? What's these 'new things'?"

- "You know very well what it is, and don't hide it. I know you very well, Haine. You want that hotshot to yourself. Just go and get it man." – He finished shaking Haine's shoulders.

- "Your mind is very fucked up to you think this shit, Badou…"

- "Ok, don't complain to me later when you get really sexually frustrated."

Badou received a death-glare and a punch in his head because of his speech.

She had seen the white-haired fights a few time, his fast maneuvers with his pistols, his eyes always concentrated to get the bulls-eye and never missing it. His large and lean body (despite has muscles, she proved this when saw the glimpses of his six-pack when the shirts gives to her) then she remembered when she was punching a few guys near a edge she loose her balance and was falling. Then a large hand get in her arm, pulling to a warm body. The she looks to the person. It was him. Now he was plaguing her dreams and mind with his large hands and warm muscled body.

What? Since when she start to think a lot about of a person, even in a physically way? It's true that I'm with a crush on him?

- "Damn, I'm losing my mind…" – She whispered to herself.

- "Are you saying something, Noctis-san?"

- "Ah, never mind." – she waved her hand, dismissing the subject.

- "You're liking Haine, don't you?"

Noctis chocked with her tea. – "You can see that?" – she said, blushing.

- "Yeah. Just Haine don't see that. Even Badou that is more stupid than Haine see the attraction between you two."

- "But he have fear of women… How I'll get near that guy?"

- "Well that you've to find out by yourself…"

The tension between the two was growing up, in the mere sight of seeing each other they had blushes on their faces and their bodies warms up. Until something happened.

The four of them was walking back to home, so Badou and Naoto took a route and Haine and Noctis took other (since they get the same path to go home). The first five minutes was awkward, none of them said anything to each other, just walking together silent, hands on pockets. She wasn't wearing her coat, since was warmer the night. Then he started to talk:

- "You fought well this night!"

- "Yeah, she is not so powerful, but it was quite tough." – Noctis replied, putting both of her hands behind her back and looking to her right, trying to hide her awkwardness.

Haine almost grunted. When she moved her arms, he saw her breasts rising with her movements, her stylized shirt (that he thinks she bought in some male punk clothes store) that was always with the zip open above her navel rised too, givin more glimpses of her hips and belly to him. He felt the well know warm on his cheeks and on his stomach.

– "Yeah, she seems that to me." – the gunslinger said, trying to clear his mind.

More five minutes of complete silence, Haine arrived in his apartment. He looked to her, she was looking to the building. – "Wich floor you lives?" – she asked suddenly.

- "In the 3rd floor."

- "Oh, get it. You see that white and gray building?" – she said, pointing to a building a few kilometers from where they're. – "I live there, in the 9th floor, with a crazy neighbor that keeps all night screaming of… you know."

He said nothing, still staring where she pointed. Then she said once more: - "Goodnight!"

- "Goodnigth." – Noctis started to walk away from him.

Weirdly he became depressed, he want to be near of her. He walked a few steps of the building entrance and stopped, something snapped inside him. – "Fuck this!"

He ran to where Noctis was walking, she heard the sounds of footsteps going to her. Turning around she saw Haine going straight to her. – "Haine what…?" – he took her wrists without saying anything, and pushed her back to his building. They arrived on the elevator. – "Haine, what happened? Say something?" – He hadn't looked once to her, looking intently to his front, still holding her wrist. The elevator stopped on the floor with a low sound, he pushed her with him inside the elevator. – "If you say a word, I'll… ouch…" – He smacked her body on the posterior wall of the elevator, trapping her with his arms, both of his hands posted on either side of her head. Then he started to talking, his vermillion gaze locked on her brown one:

- "You want me to speak. Okay, I'll speak." – he molded his body against her own, putting his mouth beside her ear than she can hear his mumblings, she gasped. – "You feel this?" – he rolled his hips against hers, she felt that he was with a hard on. Immediatly she flushed a bright red. – " You make this happen every single time since I saw you fighting with that showy outfit. First I thought it was interesting, than the things was getting worse…" – he opened the belts from her necktie, putting his lips (that are surprisingly soft) on her skin, her smell assaulting his nostrils. She shivered with the sensation, one of her hands going to his forearm, the other pulling on the back of his shirt. – "…and that shirt you wears, showing always your navel with the piercing is so fucking hot!" – he pulled a little the said accessory, making her whimper with the action.

The elevator's doors opened, he dragged her off by her waist. With faster moves he took the kiss and opened the door. When they was inside of the room, she kicked the door closed, now has her time to smack him on the door, giving to him a breath-taking kiss. He become static on the sight, he never has been kissed in his life, never she either, but was like something was telling how to kiss him. His hands goes to her waist, pulling her closer and her hands going to his white hair, angling his head to the side to open his jaw, her tongue entering his mouth. Now was his time to gasp.

- "Like it?" – she said with a smug grin on her face.

- "Oh yeah, but I like more this ones." – he said, both of his hands sliding to her buttocks and squeezing it, hard. With this she gasped, her body came forward, molding on his own. The sensation of her soft mounds on his chest was insanely good. He attacked her lips, tugging on the bottom one and them sliding inside her hot cavern, one of his hands goes to her tight, massaging it and then, hooking on his hip. She broke the kiss, feeling his erection .

- "Already hard? Not a surprise." – she said in a mocking tone.

- "Don't tease me, woman." – he hooked her other leg on his waist, kissing and biting her neck.

With sloppy kisses and tugging of clothes, they are on his room, she only in her undergarments and he still on his trousers, the bulge clearly evident on her view. Now she saw how his body is. He was lean, but has a muscled torso, she saw too the metal collar on his neck. Felling the urge, she racked her nails on his torso, passing by his nipples and his abs. He grunted with the sensation. Being bold she touched his manhood, he moaned with the touch.

- "This has to get out now…" – she opened the zipper, stroking his erection. She looked to his face, his eyes are closed, his mouth was open, breathing hard, his moaning sounds escaping from his now red lips. How she dreamed to see his face like this in real life.

Suddenly he smashed his lips on her, making her lie flat on the bed. His hands going directly on her breasts. Unhooking her bra, he massaged her mounds, she broke the kiss again, moaning in the sensation. His tongue ran throw her collarbone, cleavage, attacking her right nipple. The feeling of the hot and moist muscle on her, make her back arch, pulling her breast more inside of his mouth. He goes more lower, puffing her navel and pulling her piercing in his teeth. She gasped louder this time. In his strained voice, he said: - "Now is time to this come out." – te take off her panties.

Raising in his knees, Haine saw the naked body of Noctis. She was beautiful. Taking off his remaining clothes, he lowered, his nose touching hers. – "Are you sure that you want this? Has no turning back

- "Yes, I'm."

- "Okay, then." – He kissed her deeply, putting his erection on her wet womanhood. Soon she trembled. He know she was in pain, the first time always have pain. Her nails are biting the skin of his back. Staying still for a moment, he waited she get comfortable with the intrusion. Few minutes later, she rolled her hips, speaking he to move. Then he was lost.

In the start was slows strokes, then he hit a spot where make she arch her back. Seeing this he raised and sit on the bed, taking her together making she sit and enters on his erection.

- "Aaaaah… Haine, harder… aaah!" – he thrusted faster and harder.

- "Damn, your tight, hot and wet… is so good… hnnng… ah! – he said between thrusts and deep breaths. She looked to his face. His eyes was shut tight, his expression contorted in pleasure, blushing madly. She kissed him with passion. With this display of love, he thruster more harder on her. She moaned louder in the instant.

Liying flat on the mattress, Haine's thrust are getting deeper on her. Her moans are song for his ears. – "Haine, Haine!" – he opened his eyes, the sight of her face flushed and her boobs moving up and down with his moves are insanely pleasurable. – "Helena, you're beautiful!"

She opened her eyes and looked to him. How he knows her real name, she thought. Then the thought gave place to the heights of pleasure when he squeezed her breasts and thrusted on her faster and harder. Suddenly they still their bodies, the orgasm rippling in them. She fallen on his chest, calming her breathe.

- "You're so good, I can asking with you truly have fear of women or his a lie to trick the ladies…"

He laughed. – "No, is true, but you're unique. That's why I've no fear of woman."

More moments in silence, then she remembered: - "Haine, how you know my real name?"

- "I checked your background. I've too 'cause I didn't trust you but now is different."

- "Yes it does. I'm happy that I've you in my arms now." – She finished, drifting in sleep above his warm body.

- "Me too." – Soon he followed her in the sleep. For the first time, Haine had no nightmares, only a full night of sleep with no dreams.

**END**

**More one done people! UHUUUU**

**I don't know if a make a sequel of this or not, this is up to you, my readers!**

**Plz, reviews!**


End file.
